The present invention relates to the treatment of acne and more particularly to the use of an antimicrobial peptide derived from fermentation as an effective ingredient in acne treatments.
Acne is characterized by whiteheads, blackheads, pimples, and greasy skin. Acne can be very embarrassing and can lead to anxiety and low self-esteem among those who have it. In addition to possible physical consequences such as scarring, the mental effects of acne push many to try a variety of treatments. Conventional treatment options to improve the appearance of acne include lifestyle changes, and medications. Some medications include side effects such as itching and burning skin.
Excessive growth of bacteria is often part of acne. It is believed that the bacteria normally present on the skin Propionibacterium acnes is usually the bacteria involved. Among many treatments for acne, it is believed that traditional preservatives such as, Phenoxy Ethanol, and Parabens, are not effective against acne. Conventional treatments for acne often include salicylic acid. Salicylic acid works only as a free acid. Salicylates are salts or esters of salicylic acid and it is believed that they do not work as a treatment for acne. Therefore, there is a need for a product that does not cause the side effects that salicylic acid causes in the treatment of acne.